YuGiOh! The Dragon Keeper
by BlackStarDragonEmpress
Summary: This is about Yugi's daughter and her group of friends.  They have several adventures, starting with a journey into the afterlife to save their families.  There will be a very disturbing chapter so I rated it teen.  May move the rating up.
1. Good Morning

_**Chapter 1 - Good Morning**_**:**

"Obsidian? Mana? You two up yet?" Yugi Mutou called up the stairs. After a moment a highly chipper voice responded.

"Yes, Yugi, we're both up. We'll be down in a minute." That was Mana Ishtar. She was always cheerful. Yugi chuckled.

"Alright. Breakfast is ready when you are ladies."

"Thanks, Dad." That was Obsidian, his daughter. She was always calm and didn't show a lot of emotion.

"Eek!" CLUNK! BANG! Yugi jumped and ran up three steps before he registered the sound of laughter. Relaxing, he returned to the kitchen.

"Yugi, are they up yet?" His wife, Téa, asked as he entered the kitchen. She looked up at him from setting the table and smiled. Yugi smiled in return.

"Yes, Téa, they're awake. I believe Mana just got a new bruise." Yugi chuckled. Téa grinned.

Steps on the stairs announced the arrival of the two girls. Mana skipped in first. She and her brother, William or Will, were the adopted children of Malik and Ryo Ishtar. Mana's personality reminded Yugi of Atem's childhood friend. In terms of looks though, there were no similarities.

The Mana of Atem's world was tan with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Mana Ishtar is a petite girl (4'6") with snow white hair and extremely pale skin. Her most intriguing feature were her eyes. Her pupils were red, her irises were hot pink, and her whites were a pale pink. Mana was an albino.

Obsidian walked calmly beside her. At 5'10" she made Mana look like a pixie. She had well defined muscles and moved with the natural grace of a predator. Her wavy, shoulder length hair was mostly jet black with natural streaks of golden-yellow, cherry red, and royal blue. She had high cheekbones, a stubborn jaw, and a slightly pointed nose. Her sharp eyes were the same gem-like amethyst as her fathers. Yugi smiled at his daughter.

"Good morning, Yugi, Téa." Mana trilled. "Good morning, mother, father." Obsidian said with a bow.

Téa smiled brightly. "Good morning, girls. Did you finish your project last night?"

"Yes, Mom." Obsidian stated.

"Yeah, and 'Dian went over my dueling deck with me." Mana piped in. "'Dian, why won't you enter the dueling contest at school? You're a great duelist, I bet you would win." Mana asked her friend.

"…I don't enter because I feel it would be unfair. I have been dueling for most of my life with my father to train me. I also haven't used the basic rules for amateur dueling in several years. I would, more likely than not, duel using the advanced rules instinctively."

"Oh, well…you'll still watch us play right?" Mana hoped. Obsidian nodded. Mana giggled and clapped her hands happily.

The four ate breakfast in silence. When they were finished, Obsidian returned to her room to retrieve the project and their book bags. Mana wanted to help her carry something, but Obsidian shook her head stating that she could carry the three objects just fine. Slipping on their shoes, the two girls bid Yugi and Téa farewell.


	2. The Gang

_**Chapter 2 - The Gang**__**:**_

Mana skipped along beside Obsidian, humming tunelessly. Obsidian walked, quietly listening to the cheer that Mana displayed. As they waited to cross an intersection, they heard a shout.

"Yo, Mana! 'Dian! Wait up!" Turning, Obsidian spotted two more of her friends. Will Ishtar and Josh Devlin. Mana waved enthusiastically to her brother and his boyfriend.

Will Ishtar didn't look or act like Mana. He had tussled dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was a foot taller than Mana, but he was less athletic. He was smart and _much_ less impulsive than his sister. Will was also gay.

Josh Devlin was Will's boyfriend. They had originally met at the orphanage. Josh was more relaxed than Will. Their relationship reminded her of Joey and Seto in a way.

Josh was an inch shorter than Will. He had slicked back his black hair and his left eye was gray. His right eye was gone. It had been seriously damaged by an abusive parent before he had been placed in the orphanage with his twin sister. He had worn an eye patch and no one other than Will had asked why. When Duke and Tristan Devlin adopted the twins, Will told Tristan about Josh's eye. Josh had been angry at first, but if Will hadn't said anything Josh might have died. The wound was heavily infected and the remnants of the eye had to be surgically removed.

Josh told Ryo and Malik about Will and Mana when they said they wanted to adopt as well. Obsidian, personally, believed that, Will telling Tristan Josh asked him not to and Josh telling Ryo and Malik to adopt Will and Mana, she believed that those actions showed just how much they care about each other.

Mana hugged both boys and bounced around some. Obsidian nodded her head in greeting. They crossed the street together, Will and Obsidian listening to Mana and Josh chatter.

"Did you finish your project?" Mana asked.

"Sure did! Even got some dueling practice in. Just so you know Mana, you may be small, but I am not gonna go easy on you in the tournament." Josh informed her.

"You better **not** go easy on me. 'Cause if you do, I'm gonna have to hurt you." Mana warned.

They continued their banter until the group entered the school yard. A shout then claimed their attention.

"Mana, Will, Josh, 'Dian! Over here!" Darkraí _**(dark-RYE-e)**_ 'Yami' Valentine called out. He stood with Kía _**(KEY-ah)**_ Devlin and Jackson Kaiba.

Mana raced forward and tackled Yami, hugging him tightly. Yami laughed and picked her up. Darkraí Valentine had been named by his mother, Mai Valentine, before she died. Something tore during the birth and Mai lost her life due to internal bleeding. At 5'11", Yami was an almost exact replica of his father, Joey Wheeler. However, he had inherited his mothers blue-green eyes.

Though Yami was Joey and Mai's child, his parents were never married. Yami was the product of a drunken, one-night stand. Joey had offered to marry Mai when he learned she was pregnant, but Mai had refused, for she knew that Joey loved Seto. She insisted that Joey get full legal custody from the start, stating that she wasn't ready for the responsibility of a child yet. Joey had agreed.

Joey cared for Yami for a full year on his own before anyone found out he had a kid. Seto went to Joey's apartment one day looking for him when he didn't show up for their date and didn't call to say why. He found Joey out cold, bleeding on the floor with a little boy trying to wake him up. Seto had rushed Joey to the hospital, watching the child while Joey was in the ER. It turned out that Joey had tripped and bashed his head against the edge of the coffee table. Amazingly, Joey fully recovered with nothing but a small scar as a reminder.

After the accident, Seto had Joey move in with him, highly displeased that Joey hadn't told him about Yami before. Joey and Seto were married now and Yami was Seto's heir to the Kaiba Corp. throne.

Kía Devlin was Josh Devlin's twin sister. She had long black hair that she had pulled back into its usual bun. Her eyes were storm gray like her brothers. She stood next to Jackson Kaiba, son of Mokuba and Serenity Kaiba. 5'5", Jackson Kiba looked like his father, with Serenity's auburn hair color and her eyes. He and Mana were the youngest of the group, both 16. However, both had skipped grades.

"Yo, Yami! Jackson! Sis! What's up? Y'all finish your project?" Josh asked as they walked up.

"Sure did. These two got some dueling in as well. They should do well." Yami said indicating his project partners.

"Wait…Yami, aren't you dueling?" Mana asked.

Yami chuckled. "No, Mana, I'm not. Not as part of the tournament anyway." Mana pouted. Yami laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be watching you duel, rooting for you all the way."

Mana gave a little cheer and kissed him enthusiastically. All of the gang, except Obsidian, laughed. Obsidian hadn't laughed, or even smiled, in years. Yami set Mana down and the group of seven started to walk inside.

Yami and Obsidian walked behind the others. "'Dian." She tilted her head towards him to indicate that she was listening. "After you and Mana left yesterday, our sensei asked me if you and I would demonstrate an advanced duel at some point during the tournament. I said yes for both of us. Hope you don't mind."

Obsidian glanced at him. "It's fine, Yami. I have my deck and my duel disk, so I'm all set." She glanced at him again. "During the halfway point sound good to you?"

Yami smiled and laughed. "You read my mind. That would be a great time. Something exciting for those who have already been eliminated, and something to encourage those still in it." Obsidian nodded in agreement.

Yami paused to tell their sensei while the rest of the gang headed to their seats. Mana and Kía were discussing the latest fashion trends. Will and Jackson spoke of the most recent political happenings. Yami, once done talking to the sensei, analyzed dueling strategies and tactics with Josh. Obsidian simply listened. This was the usual morning routine for the gang.

If one listened to the high school gossip, Obsidian was an Ice Queen, cold and untouchable. Obsidian rarely spoke unless spoken to. Her friends ignored the rumors because they knew Obsidian acted the way she did for a reason. Only Yami had an actual guess as to what that reason was, though.

The sensei called the class to order and the school day began.


	3. Let's Duel It!

_**Chapter 3 - Let's Duel It!**__**:**_

Mana giggled in excitement. Yami smiled at her eagerness. "Ready to get out there are you?"

"Yes, yes, YES! Let's start already. Let's…_duel_ it!" Mana giggled at her own word play.

"Alright, kids, here we go. You all know the rules and you are expected to follow them. Any illegal actions will have you disqualified. Now, please draw a number from the box to determine your dueling order. NO trading numbers."

Obsidian and Yami watch as each of their friends drew a number. As they went through the tournament, Yami was heard shouting encouragement. Obsidian was silent, but her friends knew she was there, a steady pillar of reason offering advice and shelter when needed.

The quarter finales marked the halfway point in the tournament. Obsidian and Yami latched on their duel disks and shuffled their decks.

"Alright, students, we have a special treat for you. Before we continue on to the quarter finals, Obsidian Mutou and Darkraí Valentine have agreed to perform an advanced duel for your entertainment. Lets give our duelists a big round of applause."

The students cheered as the two friends stepped to the center of the gym. Mana jumped up and down in her excitement. Will and Jackson blinked in confusion. Josh and Kía clapped enthusiastically.

The two activated their duel disks. Yami looked at Obsidian across the gym floor and only just managed to suppress a shiver. Although he knew Obsidian as a friend, he had never looked at her as a rival or enemy before. The expressionless face of his friend was somehow scary when placed in the light of the enemy.

"Begin!" Both drew five cards.

"I go first. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight _(1800/1000)_ and play one card face down. Turn end." Yami waited for Obsidian to move.

"I draw…then I play Celtic Guardian _(1400/1000)_ and place one card face down. Turn over."

Yami blinked. What was she doing? Celtic Guardian had 400 fewer attack points then his Iron Knight. Her face down card…it had to be a trap…but it was so obvious…maybe it was a spell card? Should he attack? Maybe-Wait a minute! What the hell? It was only the second turn and she already had him second guessing himself. That's just sad. He shook his head.

"Gearfried, attack!" Gearfried ran forward. There was the clashing ring of steel against iron. Then the elf's blade went flying and the hologram shattered. Obsidian's LifePoints dropped to 3600. As she placed the card in the graveyard, Yami heard her softly say, "Arigoto."

Wondering why Obsidian wasn't fighting back, Yami played another card face down and ended his turn.

"I draw…and summon Silent Magician _(1000/1000)_ to the field. I then activate my face down card, To Avenge the Fallen. By removing one monster card in my graveyard from play, I can immediately summon one monster of the same class with equal or fewer attack points to the field. I remove Celtic Guardian from play and summon Silent Swordsman _(1000/1000)_ to the field. I then play one card face down and end my turn."

Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman. When summoned both possessed only 1000 attack and defense points. However, both got stronger as turns passed, Silent Swordsman increased his attack power by 500 points on each of her Standby Phases and Silent Magician increased her attack power by 500 with every card he drew. What was she planning?

"I draw."

"Silent Magician raises to Level 1 with 1500 attack points."

"I summon Panther Warrior _(2000/1500)_. Panther Warrior, attack Silent Magician! Gearfried, attack Silent Swordsman!"

Both raced forward to attack their opponents. Panther Warrior sprang into the air to perform an aerial pounce. Gearfried charged. Both defending monsters braced themselves. Gearfried rammed his blade forward to pierce. Panther Warrior performed a two-handed over-swing. Just before they could hit their opponents, both hit a barrier.

Gearfried skidded backwards, throwing up sparks as he scraped along the ground. Panther Warrior executed a superb flip to land on his feet next to Yami. Yami was confused.

"Wha-?

"I activated my spell card, Swords of Revealing Light." As she said it cages consisting of blades made of light sprang up around his two monsters. "For three turns you cannot attack."

Oh snap. "I…end my turn."

"Silent Swordsman advances to Lvl 1. I draw. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Silent Magician grew to Lvl 2, but 'Dian didn't say anything. The longer a duel, the more she got into it, the less she said. The 'Silent Duelist'. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Silent Swordsman advanced to Lvl 2. She drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed." 'Dian drew two cards. After a moment she placed them both on the field. "I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Lvl 3 for Silent Magician. Yami looked at his cards, but could not see any effective move he could play. "…I end my turn."

Silent Swordsman achieved Lvl 3. The Swords of Revealing Light vanished. Obsidian closed her eyes and drew her next card.

"I play Silent Summoning." ? "When both Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician have been on the field for three turns, I can use this ritual summoning. By sacrificing one trap card and two spell cards that have been face down on the field for at least one turn each, I can summon the Silent Dragon at Lvl 3." Yami paled. "By sacrificing two additional trap cards from my hand at the time of summoning, I can increase the level to Lvl 5." Yami blanched. 3500 attack points upon summoning? Good. Gods. He was so~~~~o dead.

The ritual card activated. The five sacrificed cards were placed in the graveyard. Then…nothing?

Yami then noticed the large cloud of mist that was accumulating behind 'Dian. Something solid was appearing within that cloud. The mist dissipated…and a massive white dragon was left. Sitting on its haunches, it was twice 'Dians height. Its head was more angular than that of Blue Eyes White Dragon. Its build in general looked more similar to Red Eyes than it did to Blue Eyes. There was also a blue tuft on its tail. Its piercing blue eyes simply stared at him. Unlike Blue Eyes or any other dragon in the game, Silent Dragon made no sound, but then…it didn't need to.

"Silent Swordsman…attack Gearfried." Silent Swordsman charged forward, his huge broadsword raised. The two clashed…and the hologram of Gearfried the Iron Knight exploded. Yami's LifePoints dropped to 3300.

"Silent Magician…attack Panther Warrior." Silent Magician sprang into the air, twirling her staff over her head. Then she aimed it at Panther Warrior and fired off an electrical bolt. It hit him square in the chest and the hologram shattered. Yami's LifePoints dropped to 2800.

Before she could call the next attack, he activated his face down card. "I activate my trap. Narrow Corridor. Now you can only attack with two monsters per turn."

"…I end my turn."

Narrow Corridor was a desperate move and they both knew it. It bought him a single turn and what could he do with that?

"I draw." He examined his hand and the field. "I play Big Shield Guardna _(100/2600)_ in defense mode…and end my turn." He may not have a winning move, but he would never surrender.

'Dian drew a card. "Silent Magician." Silent Magician raised her staff and blasted Big Shield Guardna in the center of his shield. He grunted, then the hologram exploded.

There was a moment of silence. Obsidian raised her hand and pointed a Yami. Silent Dragon opened its mouth and ejected a stream of blue and white flame. Yami felt heated air blast over him. His LifePoints dropped to 0. 'Dian had won.

The gym was silent. Yami looked up and grinned. "Ha. Good game."

The gym erupted in sound as the students cheered. Walking to the center of the gym floor, Obsidian and Yami shook hands.

"That was awesome, 'Dian. We've dueled a lot, but I've never seen that before. You're a brilliant duelist, 'Dian."

She bowed. "You honor me with your praise, Yami."

Together they walked to the sidelines, where Yami was instantly jumped on by Mana. She gave him an enthusiastic kiss. "You did great, Yami! Ooo, I love watching you duel. You look so sexy." Yami laughed.

"Wicked awesome, guys!" Josh crowed.

"A superb match indeed." Will shook both their hands. Kia and Jackson simply smiled.

"Let's hear it one more time for our fine duelists!" One of the teachers said. The students cheered again. "Alright, boys and girls. It's time for the quarter finals to begin!"

So the final duelists began their combat. The final duel was Josh versus Mana. Josh had 1200 LifePoints remaining, while Mana had 500. Josh had two cards face down on the field and his Curse of Dragon _(2000/1500)_ in attack mode. Mana had Soul Tiger _(0/2100)_ and Lightning Conger _(350/750)_ in defense mode. Josh had just ended his turn by blowing away Mana's Petit Dragon _(600/700)_.

"Alright, Mana. Lets see what you got, girly." Josh said.

Mana grinned. "You got it, Josh. First, I play Harpie's Feather Duster. This card destroys all of your magic and trap cards on the field." Josh looked startled as the feather duster caused the holographic images of his face down cards to shatter.

"Next, I sacrifice my Soul Tiger and Lightning Conger to summon my Spiral Serpent!" The two monsters on her field disappeared and a huge whirlpool erupted from the ground. The whirlpool dispersed as the Spiral Serpent let out an ear piercing shriek. Josh paled.

"Finally, I play Steel Shell. This raises the attack power of my Spiral Serpent by 400 points and her defense power by 200." A turtle shell with steel spikes protruding from it fused to the serpents back. "Alright, girl. Take down his Curse of Dragon with Spiral Wave!"

The serpent opened its mouth and a whirling jet of water shot straight at the Curse of Dragon. The whirling water wrapped around it and the dragon screamed once before the hologram exploded.

Josh was stunned as his LifePoints dropped to 0. Suddenly, he laughed. "Nice! Great game, Mana."

Mana and Josh hugged while the teacher declaired Mana the winner of their tournament. Yami kissed her and Obsidian nodded her head in acknowledgement. Her brother gave her a big hug, as did Kia and Jackson.

"Wow, what a day. I am beat. Any one else ready to go home?" Yami asked. The group of friends laughed and headed out off the school grounds together. When they reached the corner they said their good byes and headed home.

None of them suspected that their lives were about to change forever.


	4. Let's Begin

_**Chapter 4 - Let's Begin**_

Obsidian paused with her hand an inch away from the door knob. Something tickled the edges of her senses. Dark energy. Something was wrong. She opened the door.

The interior of the store was dark. The lights had all been blown out. Puzzles, games, and shattered glass lay scattered across the floor. A fight had taken place here.

_**THUMP!**_

Her eyes jumped to the stairs. The fight had moved up one floor. She moved across the floor, making no sound. Up the stairs, to the family room.

Her mother lay on the floor unmoving with a cloaked figure standing above her. Her father faced another figure, one which held a device that radiated dark energies.

Obsidian charged into the room. "Down." she said. Yugi immediately dropped to the floor. Obsidian lunged over him and kicked the intruder in the chest. It fell back and jerked when Obsidian landed on it's chest. She felt bones cracking under her studded leather boots.

She turned at the sound of a grunt. Her father was grappling with the other figure. He was holding his own despite the fact that he wasn't a fighter. She moved to help him. Suddenly, Yugi lost his footing and the figure shoved Yugi into Obsidian.

Her fathers 6'2" frame knocked Obsidian to the ground. Yugi scrambled off his daughter, who was unphased by the collision. Flipping onto her hands and knees, she saw that the first cloaked figure had picked up her mother and its fallen comrade. Obsidian lunged, attempting to get her mother, but the figure activated something. The energy threw Obsidian into her father. When she regained her feet both the intruders and her mother were gone.

For several moments neither moved, neither spoke. Obsidian was the first to do something. She righted the upended couch and moved it back into the correct position. Yugi, taking a cue from his daughter, began to pick up the many scattered items that had been tossed during the fight.

When they had finished the living room, they headed down stairs to the shop. Yugi opened his mouth, but closed it when Obsidian shook her head. Obsidian began picking up the various game and puzzle pieces, while Yugi started to sweep up the glass.

After a couple of minutes the door opened. Yami and Jackson stood there. After a moment Yami went over to the pile of various cards Obsidian had gathered and began to sort them. Jackson started placing game pieces on their correct game board.

Again, several minutes passed. The next to arrive were Josh and Kía. Josh went to the puzzle pieces and began sorting them into the appropriate boxes. Kía joined Jackson in sorting game pieces.

Several more minutes and Mana and Will arrived. Mana assisted Yami in sorting cards, Will helped Josh organize puzzles. Once Obsidian had finished picking items up off the floor, she helped Yugi clean up the remaining glass.

Eventually, everything was sorted, cleaned, and put away. Obsidian led the way upstairs. She pointed to the living room and the others filed in, finding seats. Obsidian went to the kitchen and made chai. When she walked into the living room with her tray, she saw a dismal sight. Her friends and her father were all in shock. She set down her tray and gave a cup to each of them. Obsidian then sat in her chair, a black wing-back armchair that she had embroidered herself with gold and silver dragons. Due to its unique design, it had become the unintentional focus of the room.

"Your homes have been trashed and your parents are missing." Obsidian stated. When the others stared at her she simply stated, "I sensed your distress."

"What-what happened?" Will asked. Obsidian looked to her father, so the others did too.

Yugi rubbed his hand over his face. "They walked in the door, like any customer. Tea had just gotten home from rehearsal. One of them grabbed Tea. Tea kicked him and he stumbled back. The other released a blast of dark energy. I countered with wind, slamming them both against the shelves.

"Tea and I ran upstairs, into the living room. Tea grabbed a lamp off the end table. I grabbed 'Dian's practice staff out of her room. I broke it, by the way. Over one of their heads. I can't really describe the fight.

"Just before 'Dian came in the room, one of them pulled an object out. It shoved the object in Tea's face and it flashed. I heard her scream, but her mouth didn't open. She collapsed to the ground, her eyes open and sightless.

"The one who had the object tossed it to the one I was fighting with. He shoved it in my face. It was gold with an emblem engraved into it. _(See authors note at end of chapter.)_

I threw my arms over my face and shut my eyes, hoping to block its effects. That's when 'Dian came in." Yugi looked at his daughter.

Obsidian was staring into space. "Sylvinia _(sil-V-knee-ah)_." The others jumped when she spoke.

"Yes, Obsidian." They jumped again at the sound of the female voice coming from the ceiling.

"Run a search of the emblem. I want to know who it belongs to."

"Yes, Obsidian. Searching… _*ding*_ Emblem found. Owner: Mikhail Darklord. Demon. Type: Soul Stealer."

Mana and Kia gasped. Yugi looked like he might hurl. Yami paled. Will, Josh, and Jackson were confused.

"I suspected as much." Obsidian stated. "What class?"

"Mikhail Darklord can remove souls from their body and use them as an energy source. This can be traumatizing to the soul, but does not kill it. He is first class."

Obsidian sat silently for several moments. "Why does he need the body?"

"He doesn't. A soulless body does provide a link to its missing soul, however. If used correctly, the link can be used to return the soul."

"Where does he keep them? Souls and bodies."

"Bodies are stored in various lairs. The location of the souls, however, is unknown."

"Best guess."

"I do not _guess_. However, basic logic indicates that a soul would be best stored in the Afterlife. The only portal to the Afterlife accessible by living humans is in Egypt. It is guarded by the Eye of Truth, which only awakens in the presence of the seven Millennium Items."

"But the Items fell into the ground when the cavern collapsed." Yugi said.

"Then I will just have to get them back out." Obsidian said.

"What are you saying, 'Dian?" Yami demanded.

"I am going to go into the Afterlife. I will not leave our families to the mercy of a demon."

"I'm going, too." declared Mana, "I'm not letting 'Dian go after a demon by herself."

Yami shook his head. "We will all go." He looked at each them. "'Dian is our friend. We will always back her up, just as she does for us. Besides, all our families are at stake here."

They all nodded. "We're all in this together." Yugi said.

Obsidian bowed her head in acceptance. "Sylvinia."

"Yes, Obsidian."

"Get us a trip to Cairo, Egypt."

"Yes, Ob-"

"Wait!" Yami said.

"Yes, Darkrai."

"Call Kaiba Corp. In the absence of my father and Mokuba, I have authority. So we can use the jet."

"Yes, Darkrai. Shall I contact Ishizu, for transportation down river?"

"Yes." Obsidian said. "Tell her that the homes need to be cleaned and that it would be greatly appreciated if she would watch Kaiba Corp and our game store."

"Yes, Obsidian. I have received conformation from Kaiba Corp. Your flight shall depart from Kaiba Corps private runway at 9:30pm. Ishizu Ishtar shall meet you at the airport in Cairo."

"Thank-you, Sylvinia." The group sat there, unsure what to do next. Obsidian rose from her seat. "I am going to go do research. I advise that you prepare for our journey. Keep this in mind; danger will be a close companion on this trip. And it will be danger on a whole new level. We shall meet at Kaiba Corp at 9:20."

With that she left the room.

* * *

><p>At 9:15, Yami, Mana, Will, Josh, Kia, and Jackson were at Kaiba Corp.<p>

Yami was wearing a white t-shirt with a thick red stripe and dark blue jeans. On his left arm was his duel disk, a gift from his fathers. It was a custom design based off Yami's favorite monster, the Summoned Skull. He wore a plain brown leather choker and a plain brown leather belt. His short sword was hooked to his belt. At first glance, there was nothing fancy about it besides the emerald embedded in the base of the pommel. However, the blade was one of the finest. A present from Mana.

Mana herself was wearing a frilly outfit of the palest blue. Around her neck on a silver chain, was an blue opal heart. It had been a gift from Yami. Her duel disk was also latched onto her left arm. While shut, it looked like a lowered fish fin. It was a gift from Obsidian. It's design was a tribute to her affinity for water. However, it was varying shades of red and pink. To match her eyes, Obsidian had told her.

Will was wearing gray jeans and a white and purple striped shirt. His duel disk was hooked to his left arm and his long sword was on his left hip.

Josh was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark gray shirt with the phrase "I don't get even. I get odder." written on it. The only other item he wore was his duel disk.

His sister, Kia, wore a flowing outfit of various shades of brown and green. Her duel disk was attached to her left arm, but like Mana and Josh, she bore no weapon. As Mana was a Water Warrior and Josh was a Metal Molder, Kia was an Earth Enchanter.

Jackson wore a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Over his shirt he wore a black vest. His duel disk was attached to his arm and his double daggers were easily accessible on his hips.

"Ah! Where are they!" Josh exclaimed in frustration. He paced, anxious to be off.

"Relax, man. Has 'Dian ever been late?" Yami pointed out.

Josh stopped pacing for a moment. "No, she hasn't. She's always the first on here! You wanna tell me to relax, when our families where just snatched out from under our noses!"

Will wrapped his arms around Josh. "That's not what Yami is trying to say, Josh. He is simply asking you to be patient. If 'Dian isn't here by 9:20, we'll go look for here, okay?" Josh didn't like the waiting, but agreed.

At 9:20, one of the guardsman turned to Yami. "Sir, Mr. Mutou and his daughter have arrived on the premises and are headed this way now." Yami nodded his thanks.

Yugi wore his usual leather attire. However, Tea had gotten him into wearing more colors than black. He wore black leather pants and his double wrap studded black belt. His leather sleeveless shirt was a sky blue. His duel disk was latched onto his left arm and his studded black choker was around his neck. He wore no weapon for he was a Wind Wielder.

Obsidian had inherited her fathers taste for leather. Black was her main color. The difference between her and Yugi's belt and choker was the color of the studs. Yugi wore silver studs, while Obsidian wore gold. Over her black leather pants and black sleeveless shirt (which was actually cotton by the way) she wore her black leather, gold studded, sleeveless trench coat.

On her arms were unique items. They appeared to by bracers, but both the left and right had interesting tricks. The right arm bore a set of daggers that she could throw or use at close range. The left was actually her duel disk. The final item for her hands was a black talon that resided on her left middle finger. Though it looked like metal it was in fact obsidian. A black glass gemstone that is formed in volcanoes. To top of the intimidating sight that she made, her huge claymore was slung across her back. Mana, who had been as worried as Josh, ran up to Obsidian and jumped on her, giving her a tight hug as she tried to calm her heart down. Obsidian held her and looked at the rest of the group.

"Let us begin, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: I need an idea! I can't think of a good symbol for a soul stealing demon. Send me an idea, I might use it! <em>


	5. Find the Items!

_**Chapter 5 - Find the Items!**__**:**_

They stepped off the boat onto the island that held the remains of the crept that had once held the Tablet of Memories. Mana continued to pepper Yugi with questions about his last trip to this area. It was Obsidian, however that found the buried entrance. Yami started to say something, but shut his mouth when 'Dian held up her hand.

She stared at the rubble for several long minutes. Finally, she waved the group away from the area. She then reached down and pried a rock not much bigger than her own head out of its position. She then ran as the pile started to groan. As she reached the group a ways away, the pile rubble collapsed in upon itself, throwing up a huge amount of dust and debris.

The hidden entrance was now open. Obsidian led the gang in their descent down into the dark ruins. It was hard to miss the cavernous pit that had taken up residence in front of the door that bore the Eye of Truth.

The group looked down into the black pit that now resided where the tablet used to be. Obsidian lashed a rope to one of the still standing pillars. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

She looked at him. "If we want to get through the door to the world of the afterlife, we'll need the Millennium Items. They are now at the bottom of this hole. I will go get them."

Yugi looked startled. "By yourself?"

"Yes." Yugi wanted to argue, but he knew his daughter. She was extremely stubborn when she wanted to be. Like now, for example. She walked to the edge of the hole and dropped the empty duffle bag down it. After about 30 seconds, the group heard it hit the ground. Obsidian removed her trench coat, wound the rope around her waist and slung her blade across her back. "I'll yell when I'm ready to come back up." She picked up one of the lanterns and jumped.

She gripped the rope to slow her descent. When her feet hit the sandy bottom, she had a nasty rope-burn. She released the rope from her waist. She heard something and she froze.

_Skita~skita~ skita._

Something was moving across the sand. The sound indicated a lot of steps, but the pattern suggested that it was only a few creatures. …Spiders…big ones.

She looked around where she had landed. At first she didn't see anything. Then she caught a glint of silver and gold out of the corner of her eye. She grasped the chain and lifted. It was the top piece of the Millennium Puzzle. It must have shattered when it hit the ground. Oh goody.

None of the other items appeared to be here. Where…? She thought of something then. The spiders. They probably picked up all the items, probably all the other pieces of the Puzzle, too. Dammit. Now she had to go find them. She set the lamp down and made sure her blade was loose in its sheath. She then stepped out of the glow of the lamp.

Her eyes adjusted to the eerie darkness of the pit. Perhaps underground cavern was a better description. She couldn't see any walls in any direction. Looking down at the sand, she saw the footprints of the spiders. She followed them. She stopped suddenly and reached for her sword.

THUD!

SHING! SHUCK! THUMP!

A huge spider landed and lunged at her. Obsidian whipped out her blade and split its front end in half. It hit the ground, dead, blood and venom pooling on the ground. "How attractive." she muttered, her eyes scanning for more.

When none were forth coming, she continued following the tracks. Her sword remained drawn. Something brushed her arm. She froze, her eyes darting from side to side, searching. The touch had come from a drifting piece of webbing. Following it up, she found that the ceiling was almost completely white with spider webs. She continued on her path.

The webs began to extend down to the floor. Eventually, they formed a lose tunnel. She could see between the webs, but unless she wanted to get stuck, she had no intention of attempting to go between them.

Suddenly, the webs condensed into a thick mass, forming solid walls in combination with chunks of rubble that the webbing held in place. She stopped. She could hear sound coming from within.

_Skitta~skitta~skit~skit~tata~skitta._

There was also the sound of a single spider, much larger than the others. It was deep within the cave, most likely at the very back. There was only the sound of a single large one. It had to be the queen.

There was no way in hell she was going into that cave. So she hissed. Loudly. The sound of the spiders movement ceased. Then it started again.

The spiders came boiling out of the entrance. She whirled into motion, hacking and slicing, taking down spider after spider. There were more than she had anticipated. She had thought that their size would cause the size of their colony to be much smaller than a normal spider nest. Guess this was what she got for thinking.

A fang tore a slash down her arm. She got lucky that no venom got in. She leaped back, trying to get past the feel of the pain. Suddenly, all the spiders stopped moving.

In the entrance of the cave, eight eyes gleamed. They were really high off the ground. The queen had decided to join the party. It took two steps out, revealing the front section of its body, then it stopped.

Obsidian felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Looking up, she stared straight into a pair of brilliant blue eyes with gold slit pupils that were set in a triangular white head. The spider nest sat on the border between the realms of the living and the dead. This close to massive amounts of spiritual energy, the Silent Dragon, Obsidian's personal Ka, had decided to utilize it and step in.

The Silent Dragon turned its attention to the spiders. It made no sound. It simply stared at them. Then it reared up onto its hind legs and swiped its foreclaws in massive twin arcs, ripping through half the soldier spiders. Dropping back down to all fours, it mantled its wings as it lowered its head. Crouching over Obsidian, it protected her with its body, as it released a jet of flame that torched the remaining soldiers spiders and began to eat the webbing like candy. The queen raced forward, and struck at the Silent Dragons head with her massive fangs.

The fangs skidded across and off of the dragons thick white scales. Silent Dragon jerked its head up, flipping the queen onto her back. Lifting one huge set of razor sharp claws, Silent Dragon tore open the queens abdomen. She released a high pitch screeching sound that hurt Obsidian's ears. Silent Dragon ejected a stream of fire into the wound, roasting the queen from the inside out. Once the queen was dead, Silent Dragon batted her off to the side and butted its nose against Obsidian's back.

Obsidian looked at the dragon. Silent Dragon pointed one claw into the remains of the cave, indicating that what 'Dian wanted was at the back of it. She glanced around, assuring herself that they were all dead, then she moved forward, dodging the charred bodies, but simply striding through the blood and venom soaking the floor. As she walked, she stripped off her shirt and tore it. She then bound her wound with it, so none of the dripping venom would get into it.

At the back of the remains, was a massive web. The main strands of webbing were easily as thick as her arm. Those could only have come from the now dead queen. Smaller pieces were interwoven and those strands held many gold gleaming objects. The Millennium Items.

Silent Dragon gathered Obsidian into its foreclaws and gently lifted her to each of the items. She placed each one in the duffle bag that the dragon appeared to have summoned from where she had left it by the rope. All six whole items and all but the single piece of the Puzzle were in the web.

The Silent Dragon placed her back upon the ground and followed her back to light and rope. She picked up the light and gathered up the end of the rope. Silent Dragon placed its head on the ground next to her. She clambered up onto its nose. It reared up onto its hind legs, lifting her to just underneath the edge of the hole. She grasped the edge and hauled herself out. She looked back down into the hole to find the dragons gaze fixed on her. Silent Dragon winked and then disappeared, returning to its resting place within her soul.

She looked around. Her father and friends had fallen asleep. She must have been down in the dark far longer than she had realized, for the sun had fallen from the sky. Instead of waking them up, she sat with her back against one of the half-remaining pillars and began the process of putting the Millennium Puzzle back together.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: I know I skipped the trip, but I didn't really feel that anything significant could be added during that time frame. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.<em>


	6. Eyes Are Annoying

_**Chapter 6 - Eyes Are Annoying**__**:**_

As sunlight began to filter into the chamber, Yugi stirred. Suddenly, he jerked awake with a cry. He stumbled to the edge of the hole as the others woke up, startled awake by his shout.

"Obsidian!" He yelled.

"No need to yell, dad, I'm right here." 'Dian said calmly from her position on the floor.

Yugi nearly fell into the hole, but he caught himself and spun around to see his daughter sitting on the floor, leaning against a broken pillar, next to a duffle bag. She wasn't wearing her shirt, as it had been torn apart and bound around her right upper arm. Her pants and boots were covered in blood and something that was a sickly green. Blood was splattered across her face as well. And in her hands was a familiar object. As he watched she reached into the duffle and pulled out another piece of the Puzzle. She looked at it for a moment, turned it, and snapped the piece into place. She did it twice more before she looked up.

"What?"

Apparently, this was an invitation to be bombarded. They all started talking at once.

"Are you okay?

"What happened down there?"

"Why are you all icky?"

"We waited, but you never showed up."

"You found the items.

And the questions continued. Obsidian simply waited, adding more pieces to the Puzzle while she did so. Finally, they all stopped. After a moment she looked up. "You done?" They nodded. She indicated the area around her, an invitation to sit. As they all found various seats, she began to speak.

"First off, yes I found the items. We'll get to those in a minute. Second, I'm fine. A single injury, nothing to be concerned over. Third, yeah I got in a fight. With over-sized spiders. A colony of them lived down there and they had gathered up all the items. The blood is theirs, and the green is their venom."

The others blanched. Yugi decided that it would be prudent to change the subject. "Now that we have the Millennium Items, what do we do with them?"

"They need hosts. We have the pleasure of being those hosts. I've been going over the energy patterns each item emits and have come to a conclusion about who will be able to wield which items."

"Yami come here." She reached into the duffle and pulled out the Millennium Rod. "This is best suited to you. Obviously, we have all heard what Marik did with the Rod, but my research has indicated that the abilities granted by the items vary from host to host." She pulled out the Millennium Ring next. "Mana, this is yours. It has the potential to amplify your own abilities simply because most of its hosts have been mages." Next was the Millennium Tauk. "Kía, for you. Many mages have been a host for this item as well. Jackson, the Ankh is for you and Will, you get the Scales." Obsidian got to her feet then. "Come here Josh. Obviously, you get the Eye." Josh swallowed, but nodded his head. "This Eye's energy is extremely close to your own. If you don't mind, I would like to try something."

Josh blinked. "What is it?"

"I want to alter the energy waves of the Eye slightly, then fuse it to your own energy." Josh's eye went wide. "It should allow the item to become an actual eye, one that you can use to see, while still retaining the magical qualities that make it a Millennium Item."

Josh was silent for several moments. Then he looked at his sister. She reached for his hand. "It's not fair that you lost your eye, but we all know that life's not fair. You are being given the opportunity to regain your full range of vision. However, just because the opportunity is there, doesn't mean you have to take it. It's your decision, Josh. No one else can make it for you." Kía kissed her brother on the cheek and he smiled at her.

Josh looked at Obsidian and nodded. "Lets do it, 'Dian. If it doesn't work, at least we'll have tried." Obsidian dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"I have to put it in first. Get on your knees. You can't fall down if you're already on the ground. This is going to hurt, Josh. A lot." Josh knelt on the ground. Kia took his left hand and Will took his right. Obsidian removed the patch. Yami passed her his pocket knife and she carefully cuts the stitches that sealed Josh's eyelid shut. She passed it back to Yami and then carefully peeled his eyelid up.

The empty socket gaped up at her. She lifted the Eye and pressed it lightly against the hole. That was all the warning Josh got. She wrapped one hand around the base of his skull, holding his head in place. She then placed the other hand on top of the Eye and shoved.

Josh screamed. It was a horrible sound. Mana started crying. Yami held her, his own face looking strained. Kia and Will also had tears running down their faces. Jackson rubbed Kia's shoulders. Yugi looked like he might be sick. Obsidians jaw was clenched so hard, the muscles in her neck were clearly defined.

Centimeter by centimeter, the gold ball ground its way down through the socket, working its way into a place it that was not designed to hold it. Finally, after what felt like hours, the Eye fully entered the socket with a slight *POP!*. Obsidian released him, and Josh collapsed against Will, exhausted and panting for breath.

Obsidian rubbed her temples while she unlocked her jaw, attempting to relieve the splitting headache that she had developed. She knelt next to Josh and said, "Look up, boy. We ain't done yet." After a moment, Josh lifted his head. "This is gonna feel funny, but it shouldn't hurt at least." she told him. 'Dian then proceeded to pry the eyelid and the surrounding skin out from behind the Eye. Josh shuddered several times, but he made no sound.

"Alright. All set there. …do you still want me to try, or shall we just skip it?"

For a moment he said nothing. "Do it." Was all he said.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Focusing her mind on the energy pulsing from the Eye, she bent and reshaped it. Reforming the object was the easy part. Next came the delicate process of fusing the two foreign energies together.

They sat there for well over two hours. Josh fell into an exhausted slumber, curled up against Will. Suddenly, Obsidian opened her eyes. "Done." Then she slumped to the ground, asleep.

* * *

><p>Obsidian opened her eyes. The items all had a host. Except for one. She couldn't properly identify the energy pattern of the Puzzle while it was in pieces. She sat up and crawled back over to the duffle bag. It was early the next morning. Everyone else was asleep.<p>

Obsidian picked up the Puzzle again. She stared at it for a few moments. _Father always said how hard it had been for him to make the Puzzle the first time. Why is it so easy for me? Is it because the Pharaoh, Atem, no longer resides within? For some reason, I doubt that._ She picked up the next piece and fit it into place.

As the arrival of the sun began to wake the others, Obsidian picked up the final piece. She snapped it in with a CLICK!, bringing into being a connection between herself and the puzzle.

There was a brilliant flash of light, bringing everyone to instant, if blind, awareness. The light came from the Eye of Truth, on the door to the Afterlife. Obsidian got to her feet and walked to the edge of the pit.

_**Speak, Keeper. Thou are not dead, yet ye and thy companions seek passage into the Afterlife. State thy reasons.**_

The group gawked at the door. Who knew giant stone wadjet eyes could talk? Obsidian answered.

"We seek to right the wrongs dealt to us by the demon lord Mikhail. He has stolen our families from us and hides their souls in the Afterlife."

_**Thy reasons be true, Keeper, and thy heart be honorable. The demons have invaded the Afterlife and destroy everything they come across. There is no life after the Afterlife. When a soul is killed here, it is unmade. The souls must be saved. Grant unto me thy word, that thou shalt remove the demons from the Afterlife and save the souls that live there, and I shall grant thee and thy companions living passage into the Afterlife.**_

"What! Are you insane? We aren't superheros! Seriously, 'Dian, how can the eight of us possibly take out hundreds of thousands of demons?" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, given our individual abilities, each one of us is worth at least ten of the low-rank demons. All the demons will not be in the same place all at once and we could request assistance from the Pharaoh, could we not?" Will reasoned.

The ensuing argument was not heard by Obsidian, for she was making calculations in her own head. After several minutes, the Eye of Truth spoke again.

_**What say thee, Keeper?**_

The voice silenced the argument as the others waited for Obsidian to answer. Obsidian grasped the chain attached to the Puzzle and lifted it over her head. With the Puzzle around her neck she answered the Eye.

"I agree to your terms."

_**Then I grant passage to thee and thy companions. Should thou fall during thy travels, thou shall become a soul, an inhabitant of the Afterlife, and thy body shall disintegrate into dust. With no body, thou can not return to the land of the living. Good fortune upon thee and thine.**_

And so the doors opened. The gang skirted the pit and proceeded into the Afterlife.


	7. Nightmare

_**Chapter 7 - Nightmare**_

"Oh, wow! It's so pretty!" Mana exclaimed. The group was standing at the edge of a cliff. They were looking out over an ocean. An ocean of sand. The sun sparked across it like glittering crystals.

"Josh." Josh looked at Obsidian. "Close your left eye."

Confused, he did as he was told. When he could still see, he reached up and touched his closed eyelid, to make sure it was closed. When he discovered it was he froze. Only for a moment though.

"Yahoo!" He shouted, jumping in excitement. "It worked! It worked! I got my eye back!" Josh jumped on Will and assaulted his mouth with enthusiasm. Will didn't seem to mind.

After a minute (or two) they broke apart and Kía gave her brother a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you Josh."

"Obsidian." Obsidian turned away from surveying the area before them, to look at Josh. Josh hugged her. "Thank-you so much, 'Dian."

"You're welcome." After a moment she gently pushed Josh back. "If we are to remove the demons from the Afterlife, we will need help. The pharaoh would be the best person to ask. He will be in Cairo, the capital."

"How do we get there?" Kía asked.

"There is a village down to our left. We can start there."

Obsidian started towards the village and the gang followed.

* * *

><p>As the group of eight entered the village, the villagers gathered in the center. An older looking gentleman stepped forward. He had long gray hair he pulled back in a pony tail.<p>

"Greetings! Welcome to Kar-Shan _**(car-SHAWN)**_. My name is Shakren _**(shock-WREN)**_. I am the Elder of this village. Shall we find homes for you?"

"No, thank-you. You see, we're just visitors." Yugi said with a smile.

"Can you tell us how to get to Cairo from here?" Yami asked.

Shakren looked surprised. "Cairo is many days away. At least three weeks on foot, most likely more. Why do you ask?"

"We must speak with the pharaoh." Jackson stated. Shakren simply looked at him.

Obsidian finally spoke. "Demons have invaded the Afterlife." It was a statement made in such a manner that no villager even thought to question it.

"That may be, but how will you get there? You have no supplies." Obsidian stared at him. Shakren grew nervous under her intense scrutiny.

"Would you be willing to trade supplies for a service?" she eventually offered.

"What kind of service?"

"I can erect a barrier that will…destroy demons."

Shakren stiffened. "How do we know _you're_ not demons?" Obsidian said nothing. She simply watched him through half-lidded eyes. She had been suspicious since she had entered the village.

"If you don't trust us, splash us with holy water. Demons burn." Mana suggested.

A woman with two thick streaks of silver running through her black hair from her temples stepped forward. "Our supply of holy water was destroyed about two weeks ago. A priest hasn't come by to replace it, yet. Shakren, you have no reason to accuse these people of being demons. Miss, we would be happy to accept your offer."

As she spoke, Shakren's face contorted. Suddenly, he lashed out. "Be silent, woman!"

Obsidian seized a hold of his wrist before he could touch the woman, but she got a good look at the huge claws extending from the end of his fingers before he turned on Obsidian.

The villagers scattered in terror as Shakren faced Obsidian. He opened his mouth and it continued to open to the point that his head was nearly split in half. Inside his mouth were three rows of jagged black and yellow teeth. He released an ear-piercing shriek.

Obsidian ignored it in favor of dropping a dagger out of her bracer into her had. She then rammed it into Shakren's chest. He jerked and slammed his mouth shut an inch away from her face. Obsidian simply pushed the dagger farther in. Shakren jerked again.

Obsidian released his wrist and pulled the dagger out of his chest. He collapsed to the ground, dead.

The villagers crept back out as Shakren's body began to disintegrate. Obsidian wiped the blade off on her already ruined pants and replaced in in its sheath.

The woman Obsidian had helped stepped forward. "Th-thank-you. Um…my name is Lesa."

"Greetings, Lese. I am Obsidian. I lied earlier. I can create a barrier, but it will not destroy demons. It merely repels them, preventing them from entering. I stated the lie to agitate the demon I sensed. He lost control. Thus, what you witnessed."

Lesa looked surprised, but she nodded. "Well, keeping them out is the main goal in the end, so that will be fine. In return we can offer you enough supplies to get you to Shar-Tan, the next village. We can give you mounts, but only seven I'm afraid. We need our last two."

"That will be fine, thank-you. I would like to see Shakren's home. Any residual demon energies must be removed or the shield won't work."

"Certainly. This way."

"Did Shakren spend a large amount of time in any other places in the village?" Obsidian asked as they walked.

Lesa shook her head. "He was never very social, but about two weeks ago he became almost reclusive, only coming out when he had to."

"Didn't you say your supply of holy water was destroyed then?" asked Mana.

"Well, yes."

Mana looked at 'Dian, the sudden encounter with the demon having fried her usually peppy mood. "What do you think?"

"He was a shifter. Most likely he came at night, destroyed the holy water, killed Shakren, and took his place."

Lesa stared at Obsidian. "We're in the Afterlife. Shakren was already dead. What do you mean by killed?"

"Killed. Unmade. Destroyed. When you die in the Afterlife, your soul is eliminated. Shakren no longer exists in any realm."

Lesa looked like she might be sick. "Here is his home. I-I need to tell the others. I-I'll be back." She hurried away.

Mana hugged Yami tightly. "I don't want to go in."

"I don't either." said Kía.

In the end, only Obsidian and Yugi entered the house. Yugi paled. Obsidian, as usual, didn't react to the disturbing scene before them.

Blood splattered one section of the room that held chains. There were no bones, but that wasn't surprising. There were various items littered through the room that suited a demon.

There was a trap door in the middle of the floor. Obsidian pulled it open. Yugi jumped when three pairs of jaws snapped inches away from her hand.

Obsidian calmly waited. When the jaws snapped again, she grabbed something. She pulled up a creature that she had a hold of by a horn.

"What is that?" Yugi yelped.

"'Tis a hellhound." It bore a black hide, but it had neither fur nor scales. It had a whip-like tail and long yellowish claws and teeth. It's eyes were green with red slit pupils.

It snarled and lashed out at her. It could not reach her due to the angle she held it in. Obsidian pulled up. The hound started scrabbling at the air. After several minutes its movements became weaker. When they stopped altogether, she pulled it to her and wrapped her free arm around its chest and, with a sharp twist of its head, broke its neck. She then dropped it.

The two remaining hounds lunged at their dead pack member. They clearly intended to eat it. But even as their fangs sank into the dead hounds flesh, the body disintegrated, turning to ash in their mouths.

Obsidian merely watched as the hellhounds continued to try to rip off chunks of meat. Yugi was disturbed by the fact that his daughter didn't care about killing. As he thought it, he knew it was wrong. Obsidian had held, and still held, a great respect for life. She just couldn't feel anything. Yugi prayed that she would one day regain her emotions.

She broke the necks of the remaining two hounds. Yugi watched as she examined each section of the house in minuet detail. Once she had examined the entire home she picked up a lit candle and gestured for her father to leave. After a moment, he did.

Obsidian walked back into the bedroom and set the candle on its side on the bed. The flame quickly set about consuming its new meal. As the fire spread across the bed and down to the floor, Obsidian walked out the room and out of the house.

Lesa had rejoined the group. She looked at Obsidian, a question in her eyes. 'Dian dined not to answer. Instead she followed an energy pattern she had picked up. It was not human, nor was it any animal that would interact with them. The group followed her.

Around the back of the house was a shed. The source of the energy was there. Several feet away, she indicated for the others to stop. As Obsidian got closer the door started to rattle. Something inside wanted out. Then they heard the sound. An odd cross between a roar and a whiney, it did not sound friendly. Obsidian stopped in front of the door. The creature started pounding harder. Obsidian lifted her hand and unlatched the top of the two piece door. She swung it open and a dense cloud of smoke billowed out.

The scent of burning sandalwood assaulted Obsidian. She found it fairly pleasant. The smoke cleared and Obsidian looked into the dark shed. The creature had stopped moving, but Obsidian could hear it breathing.

"'D-Dian? What is it?" Mana asked from behind her. The creature reacted.

Lunging out of the dark, its teeth snapped together just in front of Obsidians nose. Obsidian didn't move. The others stumbled back, releasing startled yelps.

Obsidian observed the creature before her. Shaped like a horse, the level of it's head indicated it was 16 to 17 hands tall. Instead of hair it had scales. The black seemed to absorb light. It's eyes were gold with red vertical slit pupils. In place of a mane, it bore a blood red crest. The rest of its body was not visible.

Its ears were tilted back, but not flattened. It bared its teeth and snorted out a puff of smoke. It reared and released the challenging cry again. Obsidian could see through its game.

She reached up and seized a hold of its nose. She pulled it down to its feet as it released a startled snort. Its ears pricked up and forward as it looked at her. For several long moments, the two stared at each other.

"Enough." Obsidian then released its nose. The creature shifted, but did not rear again.

"'Dian?"

"This is a Nightmare. They come from the deepest pits of demonic plane. However, they are the only creatures of that realm that possess honor and compassion. Most of our myths that mention them refer to them as vial. However, their riders were the foul creatures. The rider affects the mind of the Nightmare. I would guess that the shifter forced an oath out of her."

The Nightmare turned its head to eye Obsidian better. _You are interesting for a human. You are alive, yet you are in the Afterlife. You have aroused my curiosity. Share with me the reason for your presence._ The voice was female and echoed in all their heads.

Obsidian obliged the Nightmares request and gave to her the memories of the attack and the discussion that followed.

The Nightmare released an angry snort. _Mikhail. Treacherous and disgusting creature. He has raided our herds, stealing our young to press their parents into service. You are going after him? I will join you. I will grind his bones to dust beneath my hooves!_

Obsidian bowed to her. "Your help is greatly appreciated."

_You. You will be my rider._ Obsidian blinked._ If I am to travel outside of the demonic plane, I must have a rider, a partner. I was bound to that filthy shifter, D'cligsious. Now that he is dead, I am unbound. I choose you to be my partner._

Obsidian bowed her head. "I am honored." The Nightmare went into her mind and with a precision born of experience, formed the connection between the two of them.

_I am Nehima. Who are you?_

"I am Obsidian Mutou."

Obsidian opened the rest of the door and Nehima walked out. The red crest ran down to the base of her neck. In place of a horse hair tail, Nehima had three lizard-like tails that moved independently of each other. Each bore a smaller version of the head crest and six inch-long spikes.

Lesa back away as Nehima approached. Obsidian's companions however, stood their ground. Mana was the first to say hi. Nehima found her interesting because of her unique coloring and her small stature. She lipped Mana's hair. Mana giggled. The others relaxed at the sound.

Obsidian looked at Lesa. "I will go and raise the barrier now. Father will see to it that the shed is burned. If you would go gather the supplies we need? Mana and Kia can help you with that. The boys can go gather the horses."

Her orders delivered, Obsidian headed towards the edge of the village. Nehima thought for a moment, then followed her.

Three hours later, the supplies had been gathered, the horses collected, and the barrier erected as payment. Obsidian mounted Nehima using pure muscle strength. Nehima would not wear a saddle or bridle, so Obsidian had to ride bareback. The others mounted their own new horses, the supplies stowed in the saddlebags that the villagers had kindly given them. Lesa had also given Kia a swath of fabric and a small sewing kit. Kia planned on making new pants for Obsidian, for she was still wearing the blood and venom stained leather. Thus prepared, the group headed into the desert.


	8. Demon Hoard

_**Chapter 8 - Demon Hoard**_

"How many villages are between here and Cairo?" Yugi asked the Elder.

The Elder, a woman named Reese, shook her head. "None. Our small village is the last. You are headed that way?"

Yugi nodded. He felt his spirits lift, hearing that they were almost there. It had been two weeks since they had left Kar-Shan. Once they got help from Atem, they could go after Tea and the others.

While Yugi spoke with the Elder, the others had split up to do the various tasks that they had to do before leaving the village. Mana and Yami had gone to gather supplies for the group. Jackson and Kía went to acquire rooms for the night. Will and Josh had taken the horses to get them re-shoed. Yugi spoke with the Elder to gather news about what rumors have been traveling, looking for any hint of where Mikhail might be hiding the souls.

However, it was Obsidian's task that allowed the others to do their tasks. At every village they had been to Obsidian had raised the same repelling barrier. Nehima helped her.

Yugi was going to ask another question, when the sound of pounding hooves reached their ears. Turning, they saw Obsidian come barreling into the village center.

She pulled up sharply and spoke. "Elder, alert the village. Demons approach the village and I do not have enough time to raise the shield. Any who can must fight, for it is no small number that comes. It is a hoard."

The villagers nearby looked at each other in confusion. Reese froze. Yugi noticed and waved to Obsidian. Noting the problem, Obsidian took charge.

Using a spell to carry her voice, she spoke. "Villagers of Ha-let. Danger approaches. If you wish to survive the demon hoard, do as I say. Come to the center of the village. Do not tarry."

Obsidian stayed mounted on Nehima as the villagers hurried in the village square. After five minutes, she spoke.

"Is everyone here?"

A young boy called out several names of people missing. "Yami, Will, Jackson. This boy will lead you to their homes. Get them out here, I don't care how."

She then spoke to the assembled. "A demon hoard approaches the village. You are already dead, so you may wonder why this is dangerous. Know this. This is the last life and you _can_ die here. If you die here…you are gone. You soul will unravel, you will be unmade. You will exist on no plane. All that will be left are memories. I do not tell you this to scare you. I tell you to warn you.

"If you want to survive this some of you will have to fight. Children will take shelter. The elderly will join them. Any man or woman who has experience with hard work can fight. If you are scared, join the kids and elderly. I'll not have cowards running off, distracting others, getting them killed. Those same people will instead defend those who cannot defend themselves. An honorable duty, that you will hopefully not have to perform."

Her eyes traveled over the villagers. Many shivered under her emotionless gaze. "You have 20 minutes to prepare. Choose…and move." Without waiting to see what they did, Obsidian turned Nehima back the way she came and headed towards the entrance.

Mana and Kía looked at each other and began rounding up the children and elderly. As the girls did that a giant of a man stepped forward.

"What ya waitin' fo'? A miricle?" His voice boomed like a bass drum. "You just got one! If that there lass hadn't been here, we'da been flattened like hot steel under a hammer! Now do ya wanna die? Or do ya wanna live? Get yer arses in gear!"

People started moving then. The man started directing people. "You five. Go get the empty wagons out my forge and fill 'em with anythin' ya can find to use as a weapon. Hammers, pitchforks, cast iron skillets, hoes, I don' care. If it'll break a skull or pierce flesh, grab it."

Everyone in the village was getting things together. Under the orders of big man, some of the village women went through the homes and started stockpiling the food from all of them in the only stone building in the village. This same building is were the children and elderly were led. Four men and six women chose to stay and defend them.

As the five men returned with wagons full of potential weapons, Yugi approached the big man. "Hello. Thank-you, for your help. My name is Yugi Mutou. What is yours?"

"I'm Iipson _**(eye-IP-son)**_. I'm the blacksmith. Ya with that lass?"

"Yes, she is my daughter, Obsidian."

"Hmph. Ya'll some mighty interesting' folk. Can't say I don't like havin' ya here tho'." Iipson looked at one of the men then. "Oye, Heath! Bring me my axe."

Yugi looked over to see a pair of young men, one of whom must be Heath, struggling with the weight of a giant axe. Once they were close enough, Iipson took it from them with one hand and propped it on his shoulder. It was a two-handed double-headed axe. Though simple in design, Yugi could see that it was of fine quality.

The villagers had started gathering around Iipson, all holding something to use as a weapon. One lady came up beside Iipson. She tall and lean with heavily built muscles in her arms. She carried a smithing hammer and a cast iron skillet. "This here be my wife, Fresia, Mr. Mutou." Iipson said proudly.

Yugi bowed. "A pleasure to meet you ma'am." His own companions had come up next to him. "Shall we join 'Dian?"

Iipson gave Yugi a broad grin. "We'll make these demon wish they'd done stayed in their hell hole. LET'S MOVE!" Yugi and Iipson led the villagers up the road to where Obsidian sat on Nehima. Yugi came up on her right side, Iipson on her left.

Obsidian reached forward and touched Nehima's neck. The illusion that she had placed over the Nightmare dropped. Some of the villagers shied away from the suddenly creepy looking animal.

Along the horizon line there appeared a blob which quickly grew in length to cover a huge span of it. It was the demon hoard coming into view. As they got closer, they became more distinct. Several hundred lesser demons marched behind mounted figure. A greater demon with bright red hair that was shocking against his nearly black skin, rode a red scaled Nightmare. It's eyes rolled, showing the whites, and an almost continuous stream of smoke billowed out of its nostrils. It's tails lashed, narrowly missing the demons behind it, and it's ears were pinned flat to its skull.

_That is Milane __**(ME-lawn)**__. He was a proud stallion much sought after by the mares. He was one of the first captured for he traveled alone. His mind is tainted, poisoned. Even if we could release him from Mikhail, he would never recover from the abuse he has suffered. We must free him, put an end to his misery._ Nehima was saddened by the loss of such a valuable member of her race and disgusted by what had been to him. Obsidian agreed. Milane would be killed, to save his mind.

Nehima, now angered by the sight of her broken friend, reared. She screamed a challenge that split the air. Milane, not expecting to hear another Nightmare, bucked violently beneath his rider. He nearly threw him, but the rider brutally forced Milane back into submission. Once he had regained control of the Nightmare, the demon spoke.

"Greetings, humans. I am Gal-non. I bring you salutations from my master, Mikhail. We wish you no harm, humans, we simply-"

It was Josh who cut him off. "Oh, shut up. You think anybody here is actually going to buy your load of crap. Sorry, pal, go sell stupid elsewhere, cause we ain't buying."

The demon was silent for a moment. Whether it was shock or anger that caused him to stop speaking, none could say. "You…you are alive."

Mana rolled her eyes. "No, really? I couldn't tell." she said with biting sarcasm.

"Why don't you do everyone a favor and go jump off a cliff. Preferably one with sharp rocks at the bottom." Yami said.

"Your combined odor is absolutely atrocious. Swamp gas smells better." stated Kía.

The expressions on Jackson and Will's faces said volumes about what they thought of the demon. Yugi put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Their first encounter with a demon had left them all cowed. Two weeks later, and they were antagonizing a whole hoard.

The greater demons face had contorted in anger, but he clearly had better control than the shifter had had. "You do not know whom you insult."

"On the contrary," Obsidian said, "we know full well who it is you serve. Mikhail Darklord, Soul Stealer of the first class." The greater demons eyes widened. "I can also tell you this. You are worth less than dirt to him. Your death will mean nothing, nor will the death of the lessers behind you. You are a pawn, a toy, a tool. Nothing more."

"Who are you?" he snarled.

Yugi glanced up at Obsidian, wondering what she would do. She didn't make him wait long.

"I am Obsidian Mutou…the Silent Duelist." Without further preamble, she drew her claymore from her back. However, it was something else that had placed a horrified look upon the greater demons face.

Yugi then heard the breathing of something that was very large. He looked up and saw, sitting on the roof of one of the houses, the Silent Dragon.

"Be ready." Obsidian said.

The greater demon wrenched on the reins and Milane reared, screaming in anger and pain. He lunged into a charge and the lesser demons came rushing behind.

A few feet away, a large chunk of the hoard started screaming as sharp, thin rocks erupted from the ground, piercing them through. Another chunk was flattened by a torrent of water. More of them started screaming as any metal they wore started melting searing to and through their flesh. Another chunk was hurled high into the sky by the wind, where the Silent Dragon scorched them.

Those attacks took out half the hoard, but there were still at least three times the number of villagers. Nehima reared and screamed again. The villagers roared in response as the demons plowed into the defensive wall they had made.

Nehima and Obsidian clashed Milane and Gal-non. Gal-non had drawn a black single-edged blade that he hacked at Obsidian with. She parried his blow and struck at his side. Milane danced her target out of reach while he took a bite at Nehima.

Milane's teeth skidded off of Nehima's scales. Nehima snapped back, going after the soft tissue of his ears. Milane jerked his head out of the way. The four opponents went at each other with single-minded intensity, as the battle raged around them. They wounded each other repeatedly, but neither side seemed to be able to gain the upper hand.

Then, one of Milane's tails scored a hit by embedding three of the six spikes in Obsidian's upper left arm. She jerked, but made no sound. Ripping his tail out of her arm, she hung onto it. Nehima, sensing her thoughts, swung around and bit it. Milane screamed in pain and bucked. Nehima whipped her own tails around and slammed them into Milane. One latched onto his shoulder, the second half-way up his neck. The third tail smashed into his head, with one of the spikes going straight through his eye. He released a dying scream.

Distracted by the death of his mount, Gal-non didn't see the blade coming until too late. Obsidian took his head off with a single stroke. Gal-non and Milane toppled to the ground, dead.

The battle was over. Though several villagers had been unmade, and many bore injuries, they had won. Iipson came over to Obsidian as the bodies of her opponents began to dissolve. "A great victory! We wouldn't have made it without you lot." He slapped a hand on Nehimas rump and squealed indignantly. "Come. Let's tell the others."

Obsidian started to nod, then suddenly her eyes rolled up and she toppled off Nehima. Iipson dropped his axe and caught her. He then saw the three bloody punctures in her left arm. "Fresia! Get over here!"

Yugi and the others had seen her fall and came rushing over. Fresia was the villages healer as well as Iipsons wife. They hurried her to Iipsons house, where Fresia could work. Mana and Yugi came to help her while the others went to help put the village back to order.

Obsidian woke part way through Fresia's administrations, but none of them knew it till Fresia finished binding the injury. Obsidian sat up startling them. She stared at the bandages for a moment, then looked at Fresia. After a moment, she dipped her head.

Fresia shrugged. "It was the least I could do. You saved our village. Now, you lot are probably hungry. So, Yugi, you go fetch your companions and Mana you can come help me get dinner started." Fresia turned to walk away, but stopped when Obsidian touched her arm.

"Where is Nehima?"

"Who? Oh, your…horse? Iipson managed to talk Perch into tending her wounds. She is with your companions horses now." Obsidian nodded and Fresia continued to the kitchen.

Part way through cooking dinner, Obsidian entered the kitchen. She didn't say anything, but watched. Fresia saw her and after a moment said, "You can start peeling the potatoes, if you like." So, when the rest of the group came in they found Obsidian sitting on a stool peeling potatoes over a trash bin. They appeared confused, but Mana guessed it was Obsidian's way of thanking Fresia.

After dinner, Fresia and Iipson walked with them to the inn, where Uric and his wife Lianna found rooms for them all. They were happy to house the towns heroes. Obsidian retired to her room almost immediately, Uric and Lianna's dog following her into her room. The others stayed up and talked with the two couples. Eventually, however, the efforts of the day began to wear on them and all retired to their beds.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Obsidian back at the site of the battle with Nehima. She was raising the barrier that she hadn't had time to do yesterday. The Elder, Reese, was with her. Once the shield was raised the two simply sat for a while. Eventually, Reese stood. She thanked Obsidian, who bowed her head in acknowledgement. She then left to see the villagers.<p>

As the sun reached its zenith, Obsidian's companions joined her. Iipson and Fresia, Uric and Lianna, and many of the other villagers had come to see them off. Obsidian stood and, in a rare sign of friendship, grasped forearms with Iipson. "You are a strong warrior. Ha-let is lucky to have man such as you."

She then mounted Nehima and started out. The others said their goodbyes and thank-yous. Then they too mounted up and followed Obsidian out of town.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Fresia asked her husband.

Iipson watched as the small group disappeared into the vastness of the desert. He gave a small smile. "Yeah. I think they'll be just fine."


	9. Fighting Ring

_**Chapter 9 - Fighting Ring**_

_I can hear people._ Nehima said. _Cairo must only be just beyond sight._

_Then we shall stop here for the night._ Obsidian replied. "We'll make camp here." she said to the others.

Though they were clearly confused, they did not question her. As they finished setting up, Yugi turned to Obsidian.

"Why are we stopping now? We have another four or five hours of daylight." The others gathered around.

"Nehima says she can hear people. We believe Cairo is just out of sight."

Mana was even more confused. "But, if we're almost there, shouldn't we keep going?"

Obsidian shook her head. "We have no way to purchase items that we need. I cannot erect a barrier large enough to cover Cairo. Even if I could, I would have to negotiate with the pharaoh and it could be several days before we can see him." Yugi looked surprised. "Dad, you are thinking Atem will help because you are friends. That may be true, but we still have to get into the palace to see him.

"There is also the possibility that Mikhail has spies in the city. I want to keep a low profile. I will go in alone and get us the currency we need. I should be back around dawn tomorrow. Post a watch and be wary of strangers." Before they could protest, Obsidian remounted Nehima.

"Wait, 'Dian! You can't go alone!" Mana cried as she took off.

Yami was faster. He snatched his and Yugi's cloaks and jumped onto his blue-roan stallion, King. He then charged after Obsidian.

* * *

><p>They got through the gate without mishap in the early evening, though the guards did look suspiciously at the two cloaked figures. Nehima caused no alarm because Obsidian had reapplied her illusion.<p>

"What do you plan on doing?" Yami asked. He kept his voice low to avoid drawing attention. Obsidian said nothing for several moments.

"Despite the peaceful nature of the Afterlife, I doubt that the aggression of life has disappeared entirely. In such a big city…there are bound to be fighting rings."

"You're going to fight?"

"Yes."

Yami was silent for a moment. "Alright. It's not like I can stop you. Do you want me to do something?"

"No. Just stay with me. Something tells me we'll be leaving in a hurry."

* * *

><p>"What, exactly, are we looking for, my Pharaoh?" Seto asked.<p>

"We are currently looking for the source of the strange spiritual energy that appeared early this evening." Atem informed his two priests. High Priests Mahado and Seto looked at each other over the top of Atem. They were concerned about this 'energy' that only the Pharaoh seemed to sense.

Suddenly, Atem pulled up his horse. A blue-roan stallion was tethered outside a shabby-looking building. However, it was the animal next to it that had caught his attention. Though it was the size and shape of a Shire, it most certainly was not one. Gleaming black scales covered its body and a blood red crest ran from its forehead to the base of its neck. Instead of a tail like a horse, it bore three lizard-like tails, all of which had smaller replicas of the head crest and all three tails bore inch-long spikes, six on each tail.

He had read about them during his time with Yugi, but it had never occurred to him that they might be real. When Mahado asked what he was staring at, Atem pointed at it and said, "Tell me what you see."

Mahado and Seto looked at it. "A draft horse, most likely a cross-breed, for it bears no particularly distinct features." Seto stated.

"Black body and head, black mane and tail with reddish tints, brown eyes, and a large, muscled body." Mahado listed. "Is something wrong with the horse, sire?"

Atem narrowed his eyes. "That's no horse." He swung down off his own horse and strode up to the animal. As he approached, it turned its head and fixed an eye upon him. Brilliant gold with a red, vertical slit pupil, it watched him closely as he got closer.

When he was standing next to its head, it snorted. A billow of smoke emerged from its nostrils. From the gasps of his priests, Atem decided that that particular trait had not been disguised by the illusion maker. He held his hand out and the animal stared at it for a long moment, before lowering its nose into his palm. The small scales that covered its nose where so small and fine that they felt something like fur and it was surprisingly warm.

When it first touched him, the illusion that Mahado and Seto saw, flickered in front of his eyes for a moment. He also realized the one who made the illusion, was the one he was seeking. Now, realistically, this fact should have, at least, unnerved him. Nightmares were creatures of legend, that came from the depths of Hades realm. The legends that humans had of them did not say pleasant things, but they had all been being ridden by foul creatures of one kind or another. Looking at the Nightmare in front of him, he wondered if the Nightmares in the legends acted in such a foul manner because of the influence of their riders. If that was true, that implied that this ones rider was not a foul creature. However, Nightmares didn't leave the realm of Hades without a rider, so how would something that was not of that realm get a hold of it?

Atem shook his head. The only way to find the answers to his questions was to see the rider himself. And the rider was in this building. Seto came up next to him, having dismounted. "My Pharaoh…I understand your interest in the animal, but surely you don't intend to go inside this building?"

"Of course I intend to go inside, Seto. How else will I find the one I seek?"

Mahado came up on his other side. "Sire, this is a fighting ring!"

"Ah. That would explain the increase in output. The one I'm looking for must be in the ring. I'm going in, gentlemen. You may come in or wait here, but I am going in." With that he opened the door and walked inside. After a moment of hesitation, the two priests followed him.

Mahado and Seto began discreetly moving people aside just enough for the three of them to pass through. The people who realized that the Pharaoh and two of his high priests were here just gaped in shock.

They reached the edge of the ring as one of the fighters was thrown into the wall of it. She shook it off and ducked under her opponents swing. Coming up behind him, she slapped him…hard. As the fight continued, Atem realized that the pain a slap created lasted longer than the pain created by a punch. Her opponent pinned her against the wall and attempted to bite her. She rammed her fist into his lower jaw, slamming his teeth together. Her opponent threw her down onto the floor.

She was back on her feet when she stopped. Her head turned from side to side. She was looking for something. It left her distracted and her opponent took full advantage. His blow to her jaw made her spin a complete 360 before she dropped to the ground, partially stunned.

After a few moments, she started to pull herself up off the floor. Halfway up she paused, with her head resting on a napkin on the side of the ring…and looked straight at Atem. Her energy signature jolted through him, sharply. There was no doubt that she was the one he had been looking for. She got to her feet and looked at her opponent.

"Alright, big man, that's it. We're done." As she started to walk away she continued, "You've won. Congratulations." Then her back was to him.

"Hey, we ain't done yet!" Then Atem heard a gross sound followed by a spit. The girl froze…and Atem heard something.

*_First, distract target. Then block his blind jab. Counter with cross to left cheek. Discombobulate. Dazed, will attempt wild haymaker. Employ elbow block, and body shot. Block feral left. Weaken right jaw. Now fracture. Break cracked ribs. Traumatize solar plexus. Dislocate jaw entirely. Heal kick to diaphragm._

_In summery, ears ringing, jaw fractured, three ribs cracked, four broken, diaphragm hemorrhaging. Physical recovery, six weeks. Full psychological recovery, six months. Capacity to spit at back of head, neutralized.*_

The girl moved and Atem felt like reality had snapped back into place. He focused on the girl again.

She wiped at the back of her head with her hand as she walked back around her opponent, who looked a little over eager. She picked up the napkin sitting on the edge of the ring and wiped the rest of the spit out of her hair, before refocusing upon her opponent.

She tossed the napkin up in front of his face. He punched blindly. She blocked it and punched him in the left cheek. She then boxed his ears. He swung out wildly. She knocked it away and punched him in the stomach. He swung from the other side. She knocked that away as well. She hit the right side of the jaw with her left elbow, then punched him in the same spot. She then hit him twice in the stomach and once more in the jaw. Finally, she jumped up and kicked him just under his rib cage. He was knocked backward hard enough to bust the doors of the ring open, taking several spectators out with him.

The room, which had been quite loud just moments ago, fell deathly quite. She strode out of the ring. She stopped in front of one man and reached into his coat. She pulled out a sheaf of papers. She took five and slapped the remaining two on the table next to him. She tucked the papers into her pocket. As she walked past the bar, she reached behind it and pulled out a bottle. She uncorked it with her teeth and took a swig. She then took a proffered cloak from a cloaked figure next to the door and the two walked out.

_(AN: If you've seen Sherlock Holmes with Robert Downey Jr., then you'll recognize that as the boxing scene just after Holmes meets Watson's fiancé.)_

Atem walked up to the bartender. "Can you tell me who that was?"

The bartender shook his head. "Never seen her before. Didn't hear a name either. He might be able to give ya something. She placed a bet with him." He said, indicating the man she had taken the papers from. Atem nodded his thanks to the bartender.

"Excuse me. Can you tell who the young woman was?"

"Eh? Ah, kinda. Only gave me part of a name. Mutou. That was all she gave me."

Atem froze. Mutou. As in Yugi? But that was a girl. Was she related to him? Why was she here? Was Yugi here, too? He managed to say thank-you before he ran to follow her out the door.

Seto and Mahado where confused, but they followed. Outside, the Nightmare and horse were no longer at the hitching post. Looking down the street, they saw a pair of black figures on horses turning a corner. Atem jumped onto his horse and urged him after the figures. His priests followed close behind. They gave chase through the city, but stopped when they reached the gates. The figures continued to ride out into the dessert.

Atem sighed in disappointment. He would never know what was going on with that young woman. He turned his horse around and headed back to the palace.


	10. Dragon Keeper

_**Chapter 10 - Dragon Keeper**_

"W-why did we leave in such a rush?" Yami gasped.

At first she did not respond. She let up on their break-neck pace. Finally, she spoke. "That was the pharaoh and two of his high priests."

Yami pulled up entirely. "Then why did we run? Why didn't we ask them for help?" he demanded angrily.

Nehima had stopped as well. "We ran because the pharaoh could sense me. I don't know why, he should not have been able to, as I was cloaking myself. He noticed my power level which, for a commoner in a fighting ring, was far too high. Had we approached him without my father, there was a high chance he would have simply thrown me in the dungeon. You as well, for being with me."

Yami ducked his head. He felt ashamed of his anger. Obsidian would never run without a reason. He knew that, but he had snapped at her anyway. He tried to apologize. Obsidian waved it away.

"Don't. If I could feel, I would probably be relieved. The fact that none of you question me is probably my own fault, but it is not healthy. Normal people would find it disturbing. If you do not agree with me, say it. I value all of your opinions. I may only function on logic, but that does have draw backs. Without emotions, I don't take them into account. So what may be logically the right decision doesn't make it right in all other ways, understand?"

Yami nodded. He wasn't sure he fully understood what Obsidian was saying, but he knew better than to ask her to elaborate. All he would end up with is a headache.

"Good. Let us return to the others. Tomorrow, we go to Cairo like normal people."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, they couldn't completely do that. Her father had to be cloaked because of his hair and the fact that he could be twin to the pharaoh. She didn't want to go before the pharaoh in chains.<p>

Their group did get odd looks, but they were all unique and could not hide it all. Mana and Obsidian stood out the most. Mana was an albino. Obsidian's expressionless face drew then repelled the eye.

The group got rooms at an inn called the Hawk's Nest. Mana asked the innkeeper where the best places were to get the items they needed. Despite Mana's odd looks, she personality was so cheery that even superstitious people took to her with ease. They stabled the horses and Nehima.

The innkeeper glanced at Obsidian and asked Mana how long they would be staying. Mana told him that she did not know. The innkeeper examined the sheet Mana had given him. "This will get you three nights with breakfast, dinner, and bath services. If you have to stay longer…perhaps your friend can lend me hand in the lounge at night. My bouncer broke his arm a couple nights ago and its not easy to get a new one for a temporary basis."

Mana thought for a second. Then she looked at Obsidian. Obsidian had been leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She didn't open her eyes, but she nodded once when Mana looked in her direction. So Mana agreed to the innkeepers proposal.

* * *

><p>For the next three days, the group went about separate tasks. Gathering supplies, materials, and most important, information. Obsidian helped the innkeeper during dinner, playing the part of the bouncer.<p>

In the end she only did it once each night. The first two were simple removals of overly rowdy customer, both of whom were outside before they knew what was going on. The third night was a little harder.

A guardsman was off-duty and had gotten drunk. Deciding he liked the look of the waitress, the innkeepers daughter, he kept bugging her. Obsidian noticed the instant that the girl started to feel uncomfortable. She simply waited.

Eventually, she got what she was waiting for. The guardsman grabbed the girls wrist and tried to pull her into his lap. The girl clearly didn't want his attention. The guardsman let go when Obsidian suddenly appeared. 'Dian glanced at the girl and she needed no further encouragement to go running to her father.

"Hey, now. Wha ya go intruptin us fo? We was gon havs some fun." The guardsman slurred.

"I believe the more accurate statement is that _you _were going to have some fun at the poor girls expense. You will leave. Now."

The guardsman looked taken aback, as if he hadn't expected Obsidian to speak at all. "Now, you see here, you. I'm a guarsman an you ain't got no rights to tell me wha I can or can't do." He stood. Despite his drunken state he did not sway. He stood a full head taller than Obsidian and out weighed her by a good 80-100 lbs. She was not impressed.

"In this case, I can and I will. Leave."

Now the guardsman was starting to get angry. He attempted to say something, but it came out garbled. Obsidian simply told him to leave. The guardsman swung at her.

She seized a hold of his fist, stopping it cold. The guardsman looked confused, then swung his other hand. She grabbed that one too. The guard pulled, but she wouldn't let go of his hands. "Le go."

"Only if you agree to leave."

"Fine." he spat.

She let go. He then tried to tackle her. Obsidian, expecting him to try something like that, side-stepped him and brought her knee up into his falling chest. The combined momentum knocked the wind out of him with a loud "Oof!"

However, he apparently hadn't had enough. He grabbed Obsidian's leg. She obliged him by lifting her leg, but she then jerked her leg free and brought her heel down on his face. There was gross *CRUNCH*. The guard howled

Obsidian removed her foot, revealing that she had crushed his nose. He clutched his face, whimpering in pain. She leaned down and waited until she had his attention. "Leave."

He nodded and scrambled off the floor. He stumbled out of the silent lounge. The innkeeper came over. "You should know that he'll report you as having assaulted him."

"Hmph. Let him. I suggest _you_ report his behavior towards your daughter. Unless I have misjudged the pharaoh entirely, that guard will be punished."

The innkeeper stared for a moment, then nodded. "I-I'll do that. Thank-you." Obsidian shrugged.

* * *

><p>The following day, the group decided that it was time to head to the palace. They never get to see him, if they didn't even try.<p>

Halfway there, Obsidian stopped and lifted her head. Yugi noticed. "Obsidian? What is it?" The others stopped as well, knowing that she would be the first to pick up on approaching danger.

After a moment, she spoke. "Demons…and…Hellhounds." The group blanched.

"W-where?" Yami asked. Obsidian's eyes narrowed as she focused.

"Down. They're beneath the earth." Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she took off running. The others scrambled to follow. Before they could ask what was wrong she answered. "They're going to come up through the palace floor!"

Obsidian raced straight up to the gate. Two guards got in her way. Before anyone could stop her, she seized both of them and slammed their heads together. They slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Obsidian!" exclaimed her father. She cut him off. "Dad, we don't have time. If you want to save Atem, then we can't waste time explaining things."

Yugi opened his mouth to protest, then shut it and nodded. They raced down the corridor. Yugi used the wind to shove guards out of the way. "Obsidian! Where?" shouted Yami.

"Currently, they're headed for the throne room. Yami, I have an odd feeling. If I tell you to go somewhere else you are to take Mana, Kía, and Josh with you, understood?" Yami gave an instant yes. "The throne room!"

Obsidian kicked open the doors, startling all who were inside. She paused for a moment, then strode to the center of the room. There she stopped. She paid no attention to the original occupants of the room. Yugi came up next to her and placed a hand on her arm. Obsidian closed her eyes.

"They've stopped." she said. At the sound of her voice the entire room fell silent. Her head jerked slightly to the right, though she did not open her eyes. "They've split up. Yami go to the Wadjet Temple, now. If any of you die, it will be _**your**_ hide I tack to the wall. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly, 'Dian. See y'all soon. Mana, Kía, Josh, you're with me. Let's move!" The four raced out of the room.

"What about the others?" Yugi asked.

Obsidian frowned. "They appear to be deciding on an entrance point." Suddenly her head jerked up, her eyes snapped open, and she swore. In two powerful lunges she crossed the remaining floor and with one final lunge she cleared the stairs, landing squarely in front of the Pharaoh, Atem.

Before anyone could react she seized a hold of Atem's upper arms and yanked him into her arms. With a powerful shove of her legs, she sprang back off the dais, landing fairly close to where she started. She still held Atem.

Just as both the priests and Atem began to protest her actions, the reason for her actions became clear. The ground rumbled and the floor beneath the throne began to crack and crumble. "Will! Jackson! Dad! Get ready. Here they come!" The priests raced away from the crumbling dais.

_**THOOM!**_

The throne and the floor beneath it exploded, showering the rooms occupants with dirt and stone. Two demons and a hellhound leapt out of the fresh hole.

"Dad, throw me your cloak!" Obsidian said. Yugi whirled his cloak off and tossed it to his daughter. As she caught it, she shoved Atem to him. "Watch him!" Was all she said before turning to the enemy. "Will, Jackson, take the demons. The mutt's mine."

Atem stared up at Yugi, who was looking at the girl. He recognized her from the fighting ring. Now he knew why she had given the Mutou. She was Yugi's daughter.

The three defenders ran forward. Will and Jackson met their opponents in a clash of steel and claws. Obsidian had no weapon.

She dodged the hellhounds first attack. When it lunged again, she yanked the cloak between them, obscuring its view. She pulled back and rammed her fist forward as hard as she could. She felt it first, then she heard a crunch and a yelp. Obsidian had punch the hellhound square in the nose and broken the front of its upper snout.

She twirled up the cloak and, dancing around the hound, snapped it across the hellhounds hindquarters. It yelped as it sprang forward. Snarling, it spun and reared, lashing out at her with its claws. Obsidian dodged the swipes and kicked it in the chest. There was a crack as ribs fractured. The hellhound yelped and fell to the floor.

Obsidian jumped onto its back and wrapped the cloak around its muzzle. Wrapping the ends around her right hand, she seized a horn in her left and wrenched its head back. It fought her grip, but it couldn't break loose. Obsidian wrenched its head sideways violently. There was a sickening _**SNAP!**_ and the hellhound stiffened, then went limp. Two thuds announced the dispatch of Will and Jackson's opponents.

"Don't let down your guard. There are more. A _**lot**_ more." Obsidian said as she climbed off the dead hound. As if in response, the floor rumbled.

A geyser of dirt erupted out of the hole. A hoard of demons and a pack of hellhounds landed in the room. Will raised his sword. Jackson poised his daggers. Obsidian braced herself.

The demons split into two groups, going after Will and Jackson. The priests jumped into the fray then, assisting the two boys. The demons prevented them from getting to Obsidian though.

Ten hellhounds surrounded her. One lunged. She kicked it in the side of the head. Two more attacked. She ducked beneath their snapping jaws, allowing them to collide and bite each other. Obsidian flipped a fourth over her back to land on a fifth. She dodged the bite of a sixth and rammed her knee into its lower jaw, slamming its mouth shut on its tongue and snapping its head back. She seized a horn of the seventh and one of the eighths and smashed their heads together.

Obsidian faced the ninth, ready to block its attack. Suddenly, her vision gained a red haze as pain ripped from her right shoulder to her left hip. The tenth (and stupidly forgotten) hound. She inhaled sharply but did not scream. Her vision had not cleared, but she heard a sound. She brought up her right am, placing it in front of her neck and face.

Pain lanced through her forearm as powerful jaws closed upon it. The hellhounds weight crashed into her, knocking her to the floor. The hound released her arm in favor of reaching around it to get at her throat. She pressed the injured forearm against its throat and the other against its chest, pushing on both in an attempt to throw it off of her. The pain was excruciating.

"Obsidian!" cried Yugi. He took a step forward.

"Dad, to your left!" she called. To Yugi's left the floor burst and more demons emerged. Yugi pushed Atem behind him and slammed the demons with a wall of wind. Atem could tell that Yugi's attention was split.

"'Dian…my little one…don't die…" Yugi whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. Atem looked around. He had a clear shot. No one could stop him. He glanced at Yugi, then bolted. "Atem!" cried Yugi.

"Pharaoh!" The priests yelled. Atem jumped and landed on the back on the hellhound. He yanked his dagger out of its sheath and slammed it home between the ribs of the hound. It yelped once, then collapsed. He scrambled off it and shoved the dead body off of Obsidian. He offered her his hand. She gripped his forearm and he gripped hers. He felt liquid and saw her wince. He curse in his head. He had just grabbed her wound. Before he could let go, she was pulling herself up. He cursed again, tightening his grip, because if he didn't she would fall.

Standing upright, she looked him square in the eye. Atem felt his own crimson eyes go wide at the sight of the sharp amethyst gaze, so like Yugi's. "Thank-you, Sire." Her voice was a low, rich sound, somewhat mesmerizing. Atem realized he need to respond.

"Ah! Uh, you're-you're welcome." A snarl sounded behind him. Amethyst eyes focused over his shoulder. A jerk on his arm pulled him behind the injured and unarmed girl. She bent forward. Her left leg was forward and bent at the knee. The right was to the rear, straight. The back of her left hand rested on the small of her back. Her right hand hung close to the floor, fingers flexing like claws.

Atem could not see Obsidian's face. However he could see the hellhounds. Their ears were pinned back and their heads were lowered. Fear was in their eyes. They were still going to attack.

"Hey Will?"

"Yes, Jackson?"

"Is it just me, or is this attack way too organized for demons?"

"You would be correct in that assessment, Jackson. Demons, low-rank anyway, are not smart enough to pull this kind of attack off."

"So…that would mean that…"

"Someone else is behind this. Either a human-"

"Or a high-ranked demon." stated a new voice. The attacking demons froze as did the humans. The hellhound wrestling with Obsidian stopped moving. She took the opportunity to break its neck.

Out of the dais pit stepped a demon. Unlike the attacking low-ranks, the high-rank can pass for human. This one had waist length platinum-blonde hair and emerald eyes with gold pupils. Pale skinned , he wore a pristine white button-down shirt and black dress slacks.

He glided forward. The hellhounds moved aside as he approached Obsidian and Atem. Obsidian stood firmly in front of the Pharaoh and gave the demon a look of pure disdain. The demon smiled pleasantly.

"Greetings, Obsidian Mutou. I am Ka-rel. It is an honor to meet you." he said with a flourishing bow. Obsidian said nothing. "I suppose you are wondering as to the purpose of our attack." He paused for a moment. Obsidian still said nothing. "We have one single target to capture, Ms. Mutou. I perfectly willing to make a deal."

Obsidian stared at him for several moments. It appeared to make Ka-rel uncomfortable. Finally, she said, "Why are you talking to me?"

Ka-rel blinked. Clearly this was not the response he had anticipated. He recovered quickly. "Because, Ms. Mutou, you _are_ the target."

Yugi gasped. Will and Jackson prepared to attack Ka-rel, but froze at a signal from 'Dian. Obsidian stared at the demon in front of her as she examined the energies around her. There were too many demons. They couldn't fight them all. "What are you proposing?"

Ka-rel's smile got a little nasty. "You come with us and we shall leave your companions alone." He seemed to think he had this deal in the bag. Obsidian narrowed her eyes.

"You said my companions."

"Yes."

"What about the Pharaoh and his court? How long does your promise to leave my companions alone last?"

Ka-rel gave her a sweet smile. "Well, we obviously can't leave the Pharaoh and his court to their own devices. As for your companions, that's good as long as you're around to remind us."

Obsidian stared at him. Ka-rel's smile faltered under her intense scrutiny. "If you actually think I'm going to agree to that, you better think again. 'Cause it ain't happening."

Ka-rel looked surprised, but quickly changed that for a look of disappointment. "Well, that's too bad. I guess-"

"I didn't say I wouldn't make a deal. I'm just rejecting those terms."

Ka-rel's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Then what do _you_ propose?" Obsidian simply cocked an eyebrow. Ka-rel grimaced. "I assume that you want us to add the Pharaoh and his court to the list of those to be left alone." She inclined her head in agreement. "Okay, we can do that. So let's…uh…what?"

The look on Obsidian face caused Ka-rel to stop talking. The look was one that basically said 'You're a moron.' "You said that 'left alone' was valid as long as I was around to remind you. Ruffly translated, its good until you kill me." Yugi went deathly pale. "That's not good enough. If you want this deal to float, then 'left alone' will be valid for all eternity."

Ka-rel clenched his jaw. "Let me contact my superiors." His eyes went out of focus as he spoke telepathically.

"Obsidian." She turned her head to look at Atem. "Why? Why are you making a deal with that…thing?"

She simply stared for a moment, then said, "Because, my Pharaoh, there are too many demons for us to fight and win. Many still wait below the surface, waiting for a signal. If giving my life will keep others safe…I will do so without hesitation. Not because I see myself as worthless, but because I see those I care about to be worth more."

Atem was amazed by her selflessness. As she turned back towards Ka-rel, a flash of silver and gold caught his eye. He looked down and was shocked.

Hanging around her neck, on a familiar silver chain, was the Millennium Puzzle. Why did she have it? Had Yugi given it to her?

"Alright. They have agreed to the terms. Let's go." Ka-rel beckoned to Obsidian.

She took two steps forward. Atem lunged and grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Surely this isn't necessary! There has to be another way!"

Obsidian blinked. "There is not. There are too many for us to fight. We cannot win with the tools we have." She gently removed his hand and walked forward again.

_There is one other option._ Obsidian froze at the sound of the deep bass voice that echoed through her head. Atem, hoping she had changed her mind, caught her wrist again, intending to pull her back to him. Then, by touching her, he too heard the voice.

_You posses a powerful talent. However, you have not been trained in the use of your talent. I can train you, but I can also help you now._

_How?_ Obsidian asked silently.

_Who are you?_ Atem thought. He knew he shouldn't intrude on the conversation, but felt it was necessary to ask. Obsidian did not object.

_I am the symbol of the alliance between the Egyptian and Greek gods. I am the son of Horus and Athena. I am Kristoff. I have resided within the Millennium Puzzle since the day of its creation, waiting for the chosen one…the Dragon Keeper._

_Obsidian Mutou, you are the Dragon Keeper. As such you have many abilities. One of those is the ability to conjure and control fire. However, you have no training. It is too dangerous for you to use. However…I can use your ability through you…if you will grant me control._

Atem was shocked to say the least. There was an entity that lived within the Puzzle…since before he was trapped within it? That was there while he was? Why had he never seen this being? Then he remembered an area of the Puzzle that had been inaccessible to him. Had the spirit resided in there? And the Egyptian and Greek gods had an alliance? He hadn't been aware of that.

However… _What do you mean by 'control'?_ Atem asked. He felt strangely protective of this young woman he knew nothing about. Perhaps it was because she was Yugi's daughter? For some reason, Atem doubted that that was the case.

There was a deep rumble that Obsidian identified as a laugh after a moment. _By 'control' I would simply be doing what you use to do with Yugi, my Pharaoh._

_Can you defeat the demons?_ Obsidian asked before Atem could say anything else.

_Yes, but you must know that once this is over, your body will collapse in exhaustion. It has never dealt with these kinds of forces before. Your core body temperature will rise to 105__°F. It will remain there for the rest of your life. That comes from your connection with the element of fire and your connection with dragons. You will sleep for about a week as your body recovers. Do you understand?_

Obsidian was silent for a moment as she thought. She closed her eyes. Finally, _Yes, I understand. Do it._

Ka-rel was getting impatient. He stepped forward and grabbed her upper left arm. "Come, now. The superiors are getting impatient." Just as Ka-rel started to turn away, her eyes opened. They were no longer amethyst. Instead, they were blood red with gold rims and black slit pupils.

_(Author's Note: The dragon is male, but he is using Obsidian's body, which is, obviously, female. I decided to refer to the mind/male during this sequence. I hope it's not too confusing.)_

"I would advise that you let go, demon." The rumbling bass that was the dragons voice emerged from Obsidian's throat. Ka-rel stumbled back, shocked and confused. The dragon glanced back at Atem briefly.

_You should let go and move back, my Pharaoh._ Atem was startled by the sound of Obsidian's voice in his head, but he complied all the same.

The dragons full attention was focused upon Ka-rel. The air around him stirred, then, with great force and violence, combusted. A swirling, raging storm of blue and white fire. The dragon raised his arm and fire swirled around it to gather into a ball in his palm. The low-ranks and hellhounds didn't understand what was going on and milled about in confusion.

Ka-rel understood…to a degree. He knew that if he stuck around he would die. He turned and raced to the closest pit.

The dragon flicked his hand and the ball of fire shot forward. It hit Ka-rel in the back. He let out an ungodly shriek that tore at the ear drums as the flames engulfed him. The dragon didn't even pay attention to him, already sweeping his arm to the side.

In response to the motion the flames swooped in that direction to swallow all the demons and hounds in its path. Using his hand the dragon directed the movement of the river of fire, incinerating all the demons and hounds in the room. Finally, he directed it down into both of the pits that led to the tunnels where the remaining army waited. Screams and shrieks echoed up from the depths. The dragons eyes unfocused as he followed the path of the fire, leading it to the Wadjet Temple.

The flames erupted from the pit like a volcano and again consumed every demon and hound in the room. Mana, Kía, Josh, and Yami were there and didn't know what was going on. Mana raised a whirl of water to extinguish the flames. The fire nimbly dodged out of the way and cleared out the last of the demons before disappearing back down the hole in the floor. The group of four looked at each other and raced out of the temple, heading for the throne room.

The flames re-emerged from the dais pit and returned to the dragon, swirling about him. After a few moments the fire extinguished itself. The dragon closed his eyes. When the eyes opened again they were once again the amethyst jewels that her friends all knew.


End file.
